


Story Ideas To Give Away

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, free stories, give away, story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Basically ideas that I have for stories but I'm too busy to write them so I'm giving them away for free.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have problem. I tend to think of story ideas before I finish the stories I'm working on so I've decided that until I finish the stories I'm working on, each time I get an idea for a new story I'll give it away. Free of charge. All I ask is that the author who wants to write it inform me that they're taking it.

**Here's my first idea.**

Kamisama Kiss AU.

So people think that Nalu suits the main couple in this but I think Gruvia fits it better. I mean think about it, Nanami and Juvia are both bubbly, cheerful, optimistic girls who pretty much believe that love conquers all in any case. They both start out as lonely outcasts who finds themselves accepted into a new home and a new family. And they're both quick to confess their feelings for the men they love.

Tomoe and Gray both are sarcastic, serious, pessimistic, boys who are not always open to love. They both have a tragic backstory which leads to them being taken in by someone who serves as a sort of teacher that straightens out their negative behaviors. And both of them take some time to get around confessing their feelings for the women they love. Yet they can't help but be jealous and protective when other men get involved with their women.

See the similarities?

Nanami Momozono - Juvia Lockser

Tomoe - Gray Fullbuster

Mikage - Ur Milkovich (It's a gender swapped role in this. In other words the Mikage role is a woman)

Kurama - Natsu Dragneel

Mizuki - Lyon Vastia

Onikiri and Kotetsu - Marl and Lucky

Mamoru - Frosch

Ami Nekota - Lucy Heartfilia

Kei - Cana Alberona

Himemiko - Levy Mcgarden

Kotarou Urashima - Gajeel Redfox

Dragon King - Jellal Fernandes

Kamehime - Erza Scarlet

Ookuninushi - Gildarts Clive

Jirou - Laxus Dreyar

Suirou - Zeref Dragneel

Botanmaru - Romeo Conbolt

Yukiji - Aquarius (Because she's a water magic user and she and Juvia kind of resemble each other so it would make sense if Aquarius and Juvia were related to each other.)

Akura-Ou - Invel Yura


	2. Chapter 2

Based on the musical, the 1986 film, and the 1960 film.

Seymour - Natsu

Audrey - Lucy

Mr. Mushnik - Hades

Orin - Loke

Audrey 2 - An evil plant of some sort

Greek chorus group - Gray and Juvia

Gray and his girlfriend Juvia have recovered from a traumatic event they witnessed that almost destroyed the human race. When questioned by a reporter they decide to tell the story.

Their story goes back to a year earlier and it start’s with Gray’s best friend Natsu a poor young man who works at a flower shop and spends every day being harassed by people, abused by his boss Precht Gaeblog, and the only people who are nice to him is Gray, Juvia, and his co worker Lucy who he’s secretly in love with.

One day his greedy boss threatens to have him fired to make cut backs since business is so slow. That is until he finds a strange and interesting Venus fly trap plant. The plant brings in plenty of customers but there’s one problem. Unknown to anyone except Natsu, the plant needs blood to survive so to keep the plant alive Natsu cuts his finger and feeds his blood to the plant causing him to be anemic. Gray suspects something’s wrong and questions him about it. He soon finds out the plant’s secret and insists that Natsu stop feeding it as it is a danger to his health but Natsu having become famous refuses and convinces Gray to keep quiet about it.

When Natsu’s health starts to take a bad turn he stops feeding the plant but then it starts talking to him and demands to be fed, promising him anything he wants in return. Meanwhile Lucy is in an abusive relationship with Loke a sadistic and vain man who’s obsessed with his looks. Juvia who is her friend, tries to convince her to leave him but Lucy is too afraid to do so and she reveals to Juvia that she secretly loves Natsu and dreams of one day living a simple and happy life with him but makes her promise not to tell because she doesn’t think she deserves him.

One night Natsu witnesses Loke beating Lucy which enrages him. The plant convinces him to feed Loke to him to keep him from hurting Lucy any further. Natsu meets Loke somewhere late one night with the intention of shooting him but he can’t bring himself to do it however Loke drinks a special dietary drink that had eggs mixed into it which he is highly allergic to and he neglected to read the ingredients on the bottle.

As his throat closes up, he begs Natsu to get him his epipen but he doesn’t and Loke suffocates to death. Natsu chops up his dead body and feeds it to the plant. The plant to continues to grow as does Natsu’s success and with Loke gone he and Lucy start dating but Precht after hearing the police found Natsu’s scarf at the scene of the crime, he suspect’s that his employee had something to do with Loke’s disappearance. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees Natsu and Lucy kiss, finds blood stains on the floor of his shop, and hears from Gray that Natsu was meeting Loke the night of his disappearance. He confronts Natsu about it and threatens to tell the police unless he gives him the plant.

The plant tells Natsu to get rid of Precht or he’ll lose Lucy so Natsu tricks his boss into being eaten by the plant. Afterward Natsu becomes very successful and continues to grow closer with Lucy but suffers from intense guilt and stress from the murders which doesn’t go unnoticed by Gray, Juvia, or Lucy. One night when Natsu is asleep the plant calls Juvia and impersonates him asking for help. She goes to the shop but the plant tries to eat her luckily Gray walks by the shop, sees what’s happening, and manages to save her in time. When Natsu wakes up Gray and Juvia confront him about the plant and he comes clean about everything. They both beg him to destroy the plant to which he considers but refuses believing it’s the only thing winning Lucy’s love.

Realizing that they can’t get through to Natsu and fearing for their safety, the couple decides to leave town. Juvia worried for Lucy, tries to warn her friend before they leave but Lucy doesn’t believe her however she is concerned about Natsu who at the moment is being harassed by the plant as it squals for blood. Lucy walks in on Natsu hysterically threatening to destroy the plant which deepens her worry for him. She slaps some sense into him and when he asks if she would still love him even without his success she replies that she has always loved him. Learning this he decides to kill the plant after he collects the shop’s earnings from the bank tomorrow and elope with Lucy who he rushes home.

Shortly after the plant demands to be fed, Natsu agrees to feed him but insists that it be meat from a butcher. He leaves the shop but Lucy worried for him goes to the shop to check on him. The plant reveals that it can speak to Lucy and begs for water. Not sensing danger she agrees but when she gets close enough the plant pull her into it mouth and proceeds to eat her. Natsu returns and manages to pull her out before she’s swallowed but she is mortally wounded and before she dies asks Natsu to feed her to it so they can be together. He reluctantly feeds her body to the plant and nearly commits suicide but is stopped by Gray and Juvia who returned to tell him that a gardening company plans to have cuttings of the plant sold worldwide.

Realizing the plant’s plan for world domination, Natsu decides that it has to die. He tries shooting it, poisoning it, and cutting it but nothing works. Finally he grabs a machete, goes inside the plant, and begins to hack it’s insides to bits. The plant dies from it’s internal wounds but not before it eats Natsu. The next day Gray and Juvia visit the shop to search for Natsu but instead they find the plant dead and four flowers resembling Loke, Precht, Lucy, and Natsu who just before they wilt away tell them to get rid of the plant’s remains to keep it from regrowing. Gray and Juvia then end their story saying that they burned the plant’s remains however they’re not sure if there are others like it out there and if they are they warn everyone to: Don’t feed the plants.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney Tood AU

Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd - Gajeel

Lucy Barker - Levy

Mrs. Lovett - Evergreen

Anthony Hope - Gray

Johanna Barker - Juvia

Judge Turpin - Laxus

Beadle Bramford - Freed

Adolfo Pirelli - Bickslow

Toby - Romeo

Gajeel Redfox was once a peaceful and kind man who lived happily with his beautiful wife Levy and their baby daughter Juvia, but his happiness is shattered when the corrupted Judge Laxus Dreyar lusts after his wife and has Gajeel transported from Magnolia to a prison on false charges. Seventeen years later Gajeel is brought back to Magnolia by Gray a young sailor who befriends him.

Gajeel returns to his home to find his family gone. He learns from his neighbor Evergreen that during his time away, Laxus pursued Levy but she remained faithful to her husband. Eventually Laxus raped Levy and when she went to report it to the authorities the judge convinces the court that she's mad from grief and deems her to be an unfit parent so baby Juvia was taken from her and placed in the judge's care. With the two people she loved most in her life gone, Levy takes arsenic and (according to Evergreen) dies from it. Angry and vengeful, Gajeel vows to kill Laxus for what he's done to him no matter what.

Meanwhile Juvia now a beautiful young woman has grown up isolated in the judge's house, forbidden to have contact with anyone from the outside world and raised to believe that she had been abandoned by her parents with birds as her only companions. One day Gray hears her singing to the birds from her window and is almost immediately smitten with her. He calls out to her, they start talking, and they start to like each other but the conversation is cut short by a jealous Laxus who warns Gray to never speak or even look at his ward again. He also has his second in command Freed beat him up to make his point. However the two still see each other by having Gray secretly sneak into her room and paying a mentally ill beggar woman to deliver messages between them.

As Gajeel plans his revenge against Laxus, he re opens his barber shop and changes his name. Luckily only a few people recognize him, one of which is Bickslow a rival barber who threatens to expose Gajeel to Laxus unless he drops out of business. Panicked, he isn't sure what to do. Evergreen urges him to kill the man to which he complies and he slits Bickslow's throat. They hide his body and taken in his young assistant Romeo who becomes very fond of Evergreen. Before long Gajeel decides to kill men who he believes are evil hoping that will draw the judge out. On the side Evergreen tries to seduce Gajeel but he ignores her advances.

As for Gray and Juvia, during all their secret visits and messages they fall in love. But Laxus is lusting after Juvia just as he had lusted after her mother. Desperate to keep her all to himself he decides to marry her. Naturally she's horrified and disgusted by this and rejects him but he threatens to force himself on to her if she doesn't accept him. In tears she tells Gray who proposes that they elope together and she accepts but Freed over hears their plan and informs Laxus. In response the judge decides to send her to an asylum.

With Gajeel being his only known friend, Gray goes to him for help. He agrees to help him so that he can be reunited with his daughter and gives him the idea to pose as a wig maker to get into the asylum then provide his shop as a hiding place for them. But Freed has heard their plan and rushes to warn Laxus but Gajeel and Evergreen chase him down and kill him. Later Gray rescues Juvia from the asylum, disguises her as a sailor, and brings her to Gajeel's shop. Laxus sees them and follows them with the intention of killing Gray and reclaiming Juvia but he runs into Gajeel who tells him that she's repented and offers him a free shave which he agrees to.

Gray leaves to get a carriage and the beggar woman enters the shop, she appears to recognize Juvia and starts to cry and hug her much to the girl's confusion. When they see Gajeel and Laxus coming the two of them hide. As Gajeel shaves Laxus he reveals to him who he is and after angrily berating him he slits his throat. He finds Juvia but does not recognize her due to her disguise and he believes her to be a spy for Laxus so he tries to kill her. But as he moves his blade to strike the beggar woman throws herself in front of Juvia causing her to be fatally stabbed instead. Juvia's hat and scarf falls off, exposing her long hair and fair face allowing Gajeel to finally recognize her as his lost daughter. Horrified that he had almost killed his own child he realizes that he's become no better than Laxus and that Juvia would be better off with Gray than him and he tells her to leave which she does.

Evergreen walks in and she starts to panic when she sees the beggar woman and desperately tries to get rid of her body. Suspicious, Gajeel takes a closer look at the mortally wounded beggar woman and recognizes her as his wife Levy who did not die from taking the arsenic but instead had gone mad. As she dies, some of her sanity returns and she tells her husband that she can now die happy knowing that her daughter is finally free and that she got to see him again. Evergreen is then forced to admit that she lied about Levy's death because she wanted him for herself. Enraged he kills her and in tears, cradles his wife's dead body in his arms.

Romeo having learned Gajeel's secret as a murderer kills him to prevent him from harming anyone else and to avenge Evergreen. Gray returns just in time to see Gajeel die alongside Levy but not before he begs Gray (Who had earlier deduced that Gajeel was in fact Juvia's true father) not to tell Juvia the truth about him declaring that she has suffered enough pain in her life. After this Gray reunites with Juvia and they leave to town to marry. During the carriage ride out of town Juvia mentions how she would like to find out about her parents one day and he replies that it's better she doesn't know but assures her that both of her parents loved her more than she would ever know.


	4. Chapter 4

Swan Lake AU

This is based off of various versions of Swan Lake that I've seen.

Gray and Juvia are the heirs to two separate kingdoms and their parents are have the children be play mates with each other in hopes that they'll fall in love in adulthood. During their childhood Juvia develops a crush on Gray and at first he's very fond of her. He even gives her a locket as a present. But Gray's other friend Natsu makes fun of him for liking a girl. Feeling embarrassed, he starts to acts like he can't stand her and avoids her however he can. However her feelings for him remain the same. Then one day when they're preteens Juvia's family is attacked and she disappears. Both her kingdom and Gray's search for her but she's never found, leaving the young prince heartbroken.

Five years go by, now a young man Gray's mother Ur is trying to convince her son to marry but he's not interested and would rather spend his time hunting and practicing archery with Natsu. One day while out hunting he spots a swan and nearly shoots it but a feeling in his heart makes him change his mind. When the swan flies away it drops something and Gray recognizes it as the locket he had given Juvia many years ago. It then dawns on him that he has seen that swan before and he learns from the royal staff that swan has been seen flying the castle nearly every week for the past five years. Gray is soon convinced that the swan might have a connection to where Juvia is.

Little does he realize that the swan is in fact Juvia. Five years prior she had been kidnapped by the evil sorcerer Brain who plans to marry her once she reaches the proper age and to ensure that no other man falls in love with her he curses her to become a swan during the day and only turn back into a human at night. She is kept in an Enchanted forest and Brian warns her that if she ever leaves the forest at night he will kill her family and destroy her kingdom. Juvia finds refuge with Erza the fairy queen and the true ruler of the Enchanted forest who was overthrown by Brain and had her subjects changed into exceeds. Brain's goal is to rule both the Enchanted forest by stealing Erza's crystal the source of power and a human kingdom by marrying Juvia.

Despite being separated from her family and trapped under a curse Juvia finds happiness by observing Gray in her swan form which over the years makes her love for him grow stronger. One day as she's flying back to the forest he follows her and sees her transform into a beautiful young woman at nightfall. They are both thrilled to see each other again But Juvia tries to get him to leave because she fears that Brain will harm him. He refuses and promises to find someway to save her. He visits her every night and falls deeply in love with her. Erza notices this and learns from an ancient book that if Gray vows to love Juvia forever and proves his love then all of Brain's spells will be broken. But if he swears his love to another then Juvia will die and the magic in Erza's crystal will be lost.

With this information Gray invites Juvia to come to a ball his mother is holding and is expecting him to choose a bride but tells her that he plans to make his vow to her there in front of everyone. Juvia is unsure at first but he convinces her to come. Unfortunately their conversation is overheard by Brain's daughter Briar who reports it to her father. He then confronts Juvia and demands that she forget Gray and marry him instead. She refuses, saying "I'd rather die." Infuriated he decides to grant her request and finally defeat Erza by tricking Gray into swearing his love to another woman: Briar.

Juvia is locked in Brain's castle in swan form while he and Briar go to the ball. Erza and the exceeds help Juvia escape and she flies to the castle. At the ball Brain uses magic to disguise Briar as Juvia and Gray is so happy to see her that he fails to notice that it is not yet night time so Juvia should not be human right now. The real Juvia arrives at the castle but can't get in. She tries to get Gray's attention but Briar makes sure to keep his attention on her. Gray announces that he has decided to marry the woman he is dancing with and vows to love her forever. Briar then reveals her true form to Gray and Brain appears to tell him that Juvia will now die because of him. Juvia flies away, Gray follows her, when she returns to the forest she turns back into a human and collapses. Furious, Erza attempts to battle Brain but is easily defeated due to losing her powers. She along with the exceeds are then turned into statues as Brain proceeds to takeover the forest.

Gray finally arrives and finds Juvia barely alive. She tells Gray that she doesn't blame him for her death and that she still loves him and always will. She dies. Gray cries and Brain taunts him about "Killing the woman he supposedly loved." Enraged and heartbroken, Gray demands that Brain revive her. Wanting to hurt Gray further for his own sick amusement Brain gives him a chance to kill him with a sword he enchanted to trade one person's life for another. In other words if Gray stabs anyone with it then that person will die in Juvia's place and she will live. Brain turns himself into a horrible and powerful monster. He and Gray fight but Brain proves to be too powerful. Realizing that he can't kill Brain and unable to let Juvia die, Gray stabs himself with the sword. This act proves that Gray's love for Juvia is real so Brain is destroyed, the forest is freed, Gray's wound heals, the exceeds become human again, and Erza's power is restored but Juvia still appears to be dead. Gray holds her and tearfully apologies to Juvia, telling her that he loves her and has always loved her and will never love any woman but her. Juiva wakes up and the curse on her is finally broken. Later Juvia is reunited with her family, she and Gray get married, and they all live happily ever after.

On the side, Gray's friend Natsu is trying to convince his sweetheart Lucy to marry him but she doesn't think he's romantic enough. Just something to add a little humor to the story.


	5. Witch AU

It's a witch AU based off of Halloweentown, Practical Magic, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Harry Potter, Monster High, and Hocus Pocus.

In a magic realm there exists witches, warlocks, and monsters who have the ability to go into the mortal realm if they choose and can disguise themselves as mortals. However they are forbidden to reveal their existence to mortals or have any romantic relationship with them. Also monsters and witches/warlocks have an on going war with each other over dominance of the magic realm. In the midst of this there lived Irene, Ondina, and Layla three powerful, wealthy, and beautiful witch sisters who in their youth were very close.

However their strong bond fell apart when Ondina the middle daughter fell in love with a mortal man which disgusted her parents. Irene the oldest daughter, much like her parents believed that mortals were worthless creatures and was completely against the relationship. Layla the youngest daughter didn't really mind the relationship but was too afraid to say anything against her parents and oldest sister (Which she would always regret). When Ondina leaves her arranged fiance and marries her mortal lover her family disowns her and everyone the magic realm persecutes her so she goes to live in the mortal realm with her husband. This breaks Layla's heart and although she does marry her chosen fiance, she distances herself from her family shortly after the marriage.

Years pass and during that time each of the sisters have a daughter who each inherited their mother's powers and familiars. Once the girls become teenagers they discover their lineage, befriend each other, and learn magic together.

Erza - Daughter of Irene and the warlock Rung. The most powerful and intelligent of the three cousins however she is prone to being melodramatic. She is very advanced in all traits of magic but has a special power in nature and the earth. Unlike her parents she doesn't have any ill feelings or views toward mortals and isn't afraid to speak her mind about it. She actually visits the mortal realm plenty of times and even ends up developing a crush on a mortal.

Juvia - Daughter of Ondina and her mortal husband Erik. She is more sensitive and empathetic than her other two cousins. Her magic has a special affinity with love and emotions and she posses a siren-like voice however due to growing up in the mortal realm she has trouble controlling her powers and can be a little clumsy with them. She often educates her cousins on how to behave when they visit the mortal realm.

Lucy - Daughter of Layla and the aristocratic warlock Jude. She's the observant and cheerful of the three with a curious fascination in mortals and monsters. Her powers are mostly associated with seeing the future, clairvoyance, fortunes, and zodiacs. Having lived a sheltered life of the wealthy she's a little naive about somethings but she's a fast learner and is willing to listen.

Makarov - An old warlock who along with two of his apprentices were charged with protecting the ambassador of the magic users and the monsters. However when the ambassador was killed he and his apprentices were blamed by the magic council who punished them by having them spend a hundred years as a powerless animal. Makarov was changed into an owl who now serves as Erza's familiar. He's a very wise and patient teacher to Erza who does everything he can to educate her in the ways of magic and sorcery of course he's not above being a little silly sometimes. He is old.

Gajeel - One of Makarov's apprentices who was changed into a black cat. He serves as Juvia's familiar and since she lives in the mortal realm he has to spend most of his time behaving like a regular cat which bothers him. He's very sarcastic, lazy, and acts like he doesn't care but deep down he has a good heart, he's very fond of Juvia and he would do anything for her. Just don't ever call him her pet.

Laxus - Makarov's grandson and another apprentice who was changed into a hare. He serves as Lucy's familiar and he really hates what he's been reduced to. Like Gajeel he acts like he doesn't care too much for position but secretly he does care about the witch he's assigned to watch over. He often advises Lucy against doing anything that involves mortals but she never listens, still he follows her around to make sure she stays out of trouble. Also he hates it when anyone calls him a cute bunny.

Jellal - A mortal who Erza develops a crush on. He secretly returns her feelings but both him and her are very shy about it. However Jellal comes from a family of witch hunters, one of which happens to be a longtime adversary of Erza's mother. He is raised to believe that witches killed his parents so he harbors hatred toward them yet he doesn't know Erza is a witch and she doesn't know that he's a witch hunter.

Gray - Juvia's best friend and a seemingly normal mortal but in actuality he's the son of a werewolf who fell in love with a mortal. He changes into a wolf like beast every night yet has no memory of it and when he's in his wolf form he becomes a completely devoted protector to Juvia. Neither her or him know about each other's non human lineage but they feel a bond with each other. Sometimes he gets canine urges and tendencies. He and Gajeel have a strong dislike toward each other (Gajeel's a cat and Gray is half wolf so yeah)

Natsu - A vampire who likes to tease the girls and mess with them but is actually a good friend. Throughout his life he's been pushed around by witches and warlocks due to his status of being a monster but luckily he's not bitter to their race. He wants peace between monsters and magic users. so he goes out of his way to help the girls when they need him. He has a not so secret crush on Lucy yet she's completely oblivious to his feelings. He drinks blood but it's animal blood and he wears a special ointment that protects him from sunlight.

Brain - Jellal's uncle and a master witch hunter who was once an enemy of Irene. He hates witches and will do anything he can to destroy them. When his brother and brother in-law died, he raised his nephew to believe that witches were responsible and that he should avenge his parents by killing all witches. But he never counted on his nephew falling for a witch.

Jose - A warlock and Ondina's ex fiance who she left for a mortal. He never got over her rejection and later becomes obsessed with trying to marry Juvia due to her resemblance to her mother but a certain werewolf won't allow him to do that.

Seilah - A witch who used to be Layla's best friend until Layla unintentionally bested her in a magic tournament. She felt humiliated and in anger she attempted to use dark magic which led to her being expelled from the witch academy. She blamed Layla for the whole thing and decides to get revenge by somehow stealing all the magic in the realm and destroying Lucy. She does everything she can to feed the hatred between magic users and monsters so she can manipulate them into giving up their powers.


	6. Chapter 6

Six/Tudors AU

For this the girls are married to different men and their husbands are generally way better than Henry, Well most of them anyway. Warning this will be extremely sad.

Catherine of Aragon - Erza

Anne Boleyn - Lucy

Jane Seymour - Juvia

Anne of Cleves - Cana

Katherine Howard - Mirajane

Catherine Parr - Levy

The story begins with Levy a young queen who's mourning the loss of her husband King Gajeel and she's not sure if she has what it takes to rule alone. She is then visited by the ghosts of five queens from different kingdoms who suffered through different tragedies but managed to leave a positive impact on their kingdoms.

1\. Erza

She and King Jellal are betrothed as children and later marry as adults. They seem to have a perfectly happy marriage that leads to Erza giving birth to a daughter who both she and Jellal adore. As queen of the kingdom she is a loyal defeneder of the vatican and a paragon among queens everywhere but one day Jellal suddenly divorces her and has both her and their daughter sent back to Erza's kingdom, denying their marriage and that he is the father of Erza's child. Heartbroken and betrayed, Erza believes that Jellal never truly loved her or their child. Sometime later Erza learns that the royal council had manipulated the people of their kingdom to revolt against Jellal and the royal family (Similar to what happened to the Romanovs). The revolution leads to Jellal being killed and his palace is destroyed but Erza finds a letter addressed to her and reading it she learns that Jellal had suspected the rebellion so he divorced her and denied all connection to their daughter to protect them from being killed. Causing her to tearfully realize that Jellal truly did love her and their daughter all along.

2\. Lucy

King Natsu was arranaged to marry Lisanna however he does not love her. Over time he falls for Lisanna's lady in waiting Lucy and they begin a secret affair. When Natsu's father dies, he divorces Lisanna and remarries Lucy. She and Natsu have a daughter together and as queen she aspires the people to break away from old traditions and to embrace new cultures. They live happily until Natsu becomes ill with a disease that effects him mentally. He becomes terribly paranoid and starts to suspect Lucy of infidelity. She denies it of course but his ill mind is manipulated into thinking other wise so he orders her to be beheaded. Some time later when Natsu is cured of his aliment and realizes what he's done he is beyond horrified and heartbroken. Racked with guilt he doesn't believe that he's a fit king or father so he leaves both his kingdom and his daughter in the care of older his brother and commits suicide.

3\. Juvia

She is the unwanted bride of the cold and cruel King Gray. Unlike Natu's family, Gray's family will allow him to refuse the arranged marriage but only after he lives with his intended bride for one year. During her time in the castle, Juvia's warm and caring nature changes Gray's heart and he falls in love with her so at the end of the year they marry. As queen she extends charity and kindness to the people of the kingdom causing it to prosper greatly and for her to be regarded as a saint. Sadly when she becomes pregnant she dies giving birth to a son and on her death bed she pleads with her husband to remain kind and good and to not revert to the cold man he was before, she also pleads with him to be a devoted father to their son. Despite being heartbroken by his wife's demise Gray honors her dying wish.

4\. Cana

King Bacchus has no intention of ever getting married but the council pushes him to choose a queen. He choose Cana based off of a portrait he's seen of her but according to him she doesn't look as good in real life. They marry anyway but he won't touch her so she spends her time running her kingdom while he gets drunk. But her reign eventually ends when he divorces her.

5\. Mirajane

King Laxus marries Mirajane due to her great beauty and he showers her with many gifts of perfumes, silks, jewelry, and many other wonderful riches. As queen she aspires the people to have fun and enjoy life. However despite the love they have for each other, Laxus is unfaithful and he cheats on Mirajane with several mistresses. When she finds out she is heartbroken and finds comfort with Laxus's squire and best friend Freed. Laxus starts to suspect an affair between the two which is furthered by the whisperings of Mirajane's jealous lady in waiting who also frames them. He then has both her and Freed wrongly excecuted but learns the truth too late, living with the guilt for the rest of his life.

6\. Levy

She and King Gajeel marry during a time when his kingdom is at war. Their marriage is the only thing that brings the both of them any joy during this difficult time but their marital bliss is halted when Gajeel is called away to fight in the war. While he's gone she uses her wisdom to get the kingdom through the war. However she soon receives word that her husband has died in battle and her sadness is furthered when she discovers she's pregnant causing her to be fearful of the future. But after hearing the stories of the five former queens she realizes that she'll be alright on her own.

The five queens then return to heaven where they are reunited with their deceased husbands. Except for Cana but hey she's happy up there too.

Bonus:

Mary - Wendy

Elizabeth - Chelia

Edward - Romeo


End file.
